


Photography/video cameras

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Other, Photography, Video Cameras, dom suzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy doesn't like Arin being away. So she decides to try making him jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photography/video cameras

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm drunk. I was drunk when I started this and I'm even more drunk now. HOWEVER it's the longest thing I've written for this series. And I really like it! So I might write drunk more.
> 
> Also is anyone interested in helping me out with editing/proof reading? Let me know!

Danny wasn't surprised to have Suzy arrive on his doorstep while Arin was away, she usually came over when he was gone just for some company. Things were still a little awkward between the two of them without Arin around, they hadn't gone past small kisses and cuddling but that seemed a little different today. As soon as he opened the door Suzy slipped in, shutting it behind her and wrapping her arms around his neck  
“Dan, I have an idea”

She leaned in and Dan had been expecting a kiss and instead she ducked past him, trotting towards the bedroom “come on!” Dan paused, watching her go before scurrying after her frantically 

“well this is a little unexpected but I'm not complaining”  
Suzy gave a small smile and stood at the end of the bed, jabbing a finger towards it “sit down, undo your pants” Dan hesitated when he saw her sliding her phone out of her pocket, turning on the camera “..don't worry. Arin is the only one who's going to see this”

“um.. See what exactly?” Even as he was questioning her he still sat down, slowly undoing his belt

“don't worry sweetie. I just want to make him a little jealous” Suzy leant down to kiss Dan's forward, hand on his cheek and the other grabbing the waistband of his jeans “just relax. Let me take care of you”

Finally he relaxed a little, sliding off his jacket and sitting back on his hands, watching Suzy kneel down in front of him and lifting up the phone, snapping a picture of Dan with a small smile before pulling his jeans down a little. Dan wasn’t sure how he felt about this, knowing Arin would be seeing these. He was worried he would get upset or angry about Dan messing around with his wife without him at least being in the room, but Suzy would know better than him so he decided to just trust her” 

He felt cool air hit his cock as the camera clicked again, Suzy’s hand sliding along it and smirking as his breath caught it in the back of his throat. She wasn’t down there long, just getting him nice and hard with long licks and gently sucking, then standing up and sliding her pants down and kicking them off. She hesitated, then sliding slide shirt up, tossing it across the room and giving Dan a little smile, clambering into his lap. 

He was clearly a little overwhelmed, this was moving quite fast. Going from light kissing to this was a rather big step. To try and soothe his nerves, Suzy leant down to kiss his head again, hesitating before moving a little further, lips brushing against his. One arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close for a deep, almost desperate kiss with his free hand gripped her waist, hooking a couple of fingers into her panties and tugging them a little down her hips. 

She had to reposition herself to remove them fully but it was worth the pause to feel Dan’s cock sliding against her slit, whining when he suddenly stopped. “Shit, Suzy do you have any condoms?”  
After a pause, she shrugged and gently pushed him back against the bed “You’re clean right? Don’t worry, it’ll be fine” Another little kiss and she sat back up, pressing her phone into Dan’s chest with a smile. As soon as he it ready, she straightened her back and unhooked her bra, watching Dan’s face as she slid it off, grinning as the camera clicked loudly. 

“Come on Dan, are you going to undress or just keep your shirt on the whole time?” He wasn’t given a chance to answer before the cloth was being pulled over his head, tossed to the floor as her fingers ran over his chest, stroking along his ribs. His hips bucked slightly but she frowned, slapping his hip lightly with one hand “Patience..I want to enjoy this”

This was a little different for Dan, usually with ladies he was the one on top, the one in control but Suzy seemed to have taken that upon herself today. Not that he minded too much, she looked good on top. So he went along with it, keeping his hips mostly still as his hands ran up her sides, feeling her shiver as she rocked her hips sliding, finally sitting up a little more on her knees and positioning his length against her entrance. Hardly half an inch had slipped in before she stopped to grab her phone and even though it was only for a second, Dan made sure his protest was known with a loud whine, fingers digging into her hips  
“Calm down silly, I want Arin to see this” She only started again once she was sure it was being recorded, sliding down until their hips met, letting out a soft groan that was nothing compared to the porn-star like noises Dan was making. She knew if she really wanted to make Arin jealous she should aim the camera at herself but Dan looked good like this, sprawled out on his back with his cheeks bright red, one hand in his hair and moaning like such a good boy.  
“..you look good underneath me Dan” His hips bucked a little at the praise, lips curling into a small smile. 

Arin had only just arrived back at his hotel room when the video came through. Seeing it was from Suzy, he opened it without a second thought. It took him a second to realize what was happening, that he was really seeing his friend on his back, balls deep in his wife. And he really wasn’t sure how he felt. He wasn’t sure how he should feel, if Suzy wanted him to be angry or jealous. He wasn’t either, that’s for sure. He slowly sat down, opening up the next picture as it came through. This one was clearly taken by Dan and featured Suzy giving him the cutest wink before breaking out into soft moans, coupled perfectly with Dan’s as she rolled her hips forward. He could see they weren’t using protection either and it made the flush running up his cheek even stronger.  
“Fuck” Was all he got out before his hand worked on his own belt. Fuck it, he would work out how he felt about this later. The next video came through, of Suzy again. This time it didn’t even look like she was totally aware she was being filmed, too caught up in bouncing onto Dan’s cock, one hand in her hair and the other on his hips to steady herself. Then another, of her screaming out in pleasure as her back arched, one of Dan’s hands tight on her waist, pulling her down hard as he moaned her name. The last one was a still, the two side by side in bed, Suzy’s face hidden in Dan’s neck and arms tight around his neck and Dan with the most smug but worn out expression on his face, cheeks still quite red. That one made Arin a little jealous. He wanted to be back home with them so badly now.


End file.
